Always, Until the End
by k3rtia
Summary: Saat mimpimu tak tercapai, saat kau berada dalam kesulitan, saat kau menderita, Rin, jangan takut. Jangan takut karena Len akan selalu berada di sisimu. Selalu, sampai akhir. Jadi, tegakkan kepalamu dan semangat. Untuk matabirumu. Baru PROLOG. CnC?


heaa. akhirnya kesampaian juga bikin fic di fandom yang saya humasin ini wkwkwkwk baru PROLOG, belum kelihatan RinLen-nya. Rencana sih ini Family dan Friendship. Tapi ngga tau kalau nanti nyerempet romance -kedip2-.

untuk **Zafir-san** alias **Matabirumu**. Makasih udah dengerin saya curhat tentang orang yang ngga saya sukain itu. Saya ngerasa lega gitu, akhirnya ada yang bisa diajak cerita tentang itu.

**soal karakterisasi**, saya merasa Vocaloid itu hanyalah tokoh. Karakternya seperti apa terserah author. Jadi, jangan kecewa kalau ada yang tidak sesuai dengan harapan readers sekalian.

**disclaimer: Vocaloid milik Yamaha :)**

* * *

><p><strong>PROLOG<strong>

Kembali Rin duduk bersila di hadapan laptop yang telah terang layarnya. Rin tak pernah suka Sabtu. Baginya, Sabtu itu menyebalkan karena tak ada kegiatan yang bisa dilakukannya. Ia tak biasa mengerjakan PR atau belajar pada hari Sabtu, tentu karena masih ada Minggu. _Chatting_ bukan hal yang ia sukai, toh tetap dilakoninya.

Kali ini, page yang dibukanya adalah Crypton Messenger. Situs _chatting_ yang menjadi buah bibir di kalangan remaja sepertinya. Karena situs itu mewajibkan _user_ untuk melakukan registrasi sebelum chatting, terpaksa ia menekan opsi _register_ yang tersedia di _guest page_.

_Insert your username_

Sulung dari kembar Kagamine itu memutar otak. Mencari nama alias yang bisa mengaburkan nama aslinya. Tak ada alasan baginya untuk menggunakan nama asli di situs internet yang tak jelas rimbanya. Ia menghela nafas panjang. Diketikannya 'Angel Tenshi' pada kolom itu. nama yang sama pada akunnya di situs jejaring sosial yang identik dengan warna biru.

_Insert your date of birth_

Remaja empat belas tahun ini menimang-nimang. Bukannya ia tak mau ulang tahunnya diketahui orang lain. Hanya saja, ia merasa ini sama sekali tak penting untuk diisi. Dituliskannya 24 Pebruari dalam kolom itu, tanpa tahun kelahirannya.

_Insert your gender_

Dalam otak jahilnya, sempat terlintas pemikiran untuk menuliskan 'hermafrodit' atau 'transgender'. Tetapi, masihlah ia waras sehingga ia mengetikkan 'perempuan' dalam kolom itu.

_Insert your e-mail_

Rin tak pernah suka mengumbar _e-mail_. Sayangnya, kebanyakan situs di dunia maya mengharuskan memasukkan _e-mail_ untuk kemudahan registrasi. Tak ada jaminan _e-mail_ itu tak akan tersebar. Untunglah ia membuat akun _e-mail_ satu lagi untuk urusan seperti ini hingga akun _e-mail_ pribadinya tak terekspos secara bebas. Diketikkannya '.com' pada kolom itu.

_Insert your password_

Dengan cepat, Rin mengetikkan angka-angka yang kombinasinya sama untuk semua akun-akunnya. Ia terlalu malas untuk mengubah-ubah _password_ miliknya.

Di-kliknya tombol 'register' dan halaman web pun berubah. Ikon seorang pemuda chibi menyambutnya. Sesekali, ikon itu menari-nari dan tangannya menunjuk _user-user_ yang _online_ pada saat itu.

Merasa familiar dengan satu nama, Rin mengklik nama itu. Kini halaman web telah berubah seolah halaman _chatting_ dalam situs chat pada umumnya.

**Angel Tenshi**: Halo, salam kenal.

Rin memulai duluan. Ia harus menyapa user itu terlebih dahulu supaya user itu memberi respon padanya.

**Yumi Arisaka**: Halo, salam kenal. Siapa ini?

**Angel Tenshi**: Kau bisa memanggilku Tenshi. Kalau kau?

**Yumi Arisaka**: Panggil saja Yumi. Apa kita pernah tahu sebelumnya? Aku merasa familier dengan namamu.

**Angel Tenshi**: Entahlah, aku lupa haha. Aku juga merasa familier dengan namamu. Makanya, aku mengajakmu chat.

**Yumi Arisaka**: Tunggu, tunggu..

**Angel Tenshi**: Oke.

Rin menegakkan tubuhnya. Yumi Arisaka adalah kawannya di salah satu situs jejaring sosial dulu. Tiba-tiba saja akun Yumi menghilang, dan Rin kehilangan kontak dengannya. Yumi tak pernah memberi informasi pribadi, dan Rin melakukan hal yang serupa. Segala sesuatu ada nilai tukarnya, bukan?

Lima menit telah berlalu, dan Yumi belum membalas. Rin mengetuk-ngetukkan jemarinya pada meja. Sesekali, menghela nafas dan memejamkan mata.

**Yumi Arisaka**: ini Rin-chan, yaa? Masih ingat denganku, nggak? Ini Mikuu! Miku yang dulu pakai nama Yumi Arisaka!

**Angel Tenshi**: Iyaa! Ya ampun, dugaanku benar berarti. Miku-chan! Ke mana saja kamu? Kok deactive, sih? O_O

**Yumi Arisaka**: Ada yang mengolokku :/ aku di bash. Daripada jadi public enemy, lebih baik aku menghilang saja.

**Angel Tenshi**: Kok tidak bilang-bilang sih kalau mau deactive. Setidaknya, kau masih bisa memberiku alamat yang bisa dihubungi, kaan? Huh! Oh ya, kalau boleh tahu, siapa yang mem-bashmu?

**Yumi Arisaka**: Tahu golongannya Celcia Cercela, Hime Kirara, dan Sayuri Aquamarine?

**Angel Tenshi**: Itu _community_-mu, kan? Maksudku, orang-orang yang biasa kau ajak ngobrol kan mereka.

**Yumi Arisaka**: iya, benar. Kalau dengan Hime dan Sayuri, aku nggak ada masalah. Tetapi kalau dengan Celcia lain lagi :/ dia menganggap aku _faker_ dan mengira aku itu Yuki Haruna. Menyebalkan.

**Angel Tenshi**: Kenapa Celcia menganggapmu seperti itu?

**Yumi Arisaka**: Kautahu kan, Yuki Haruna mulai memasuki komunitas kami dulu. Cara bicaranya persis denganku. Celcia memang dari awal tak begitu suka padaku. Jadi, dia berusaha menjatuhkanku.

Rin ingin tertawa. Miku jelas-jelas bukan orang yang tahan banting. Baru diejek di dunia maya saja sudah menghilang. Akan jadi apa ia kalau diejek di dunia nyata?

**Angel Tenshi**: Yang sudah berlalu, biarkan saja berlalu. Itu telah menjadi sejarah, sejarah tak bisa diutik, hanya bisa dikenang dan dibuat pelajaran untuk selanjutnya.

**Yumi Arisaka**: Iyaa, ahahaha! Kau benar sekali, Rin-chan. Kaulagi apa sekarang?

**Angel Tenshi**: _Chatting_ denganmu. Nganggur nggak ketulungan. Kamu?

**Yumi Arisaka**: Baca-baca cerita di situs namanya Vocaloid. Rin-chan mau baca? Kukasih _link_-nya deh. Seru, lho. Rin-chan bisa banyak belajar dari sini.

Rin tersenyum girang. Cita-citanya memang menjadi penulis. Situs ini bisa menjadi jembatan emas untuk menggapai cita-citanya. Tak boleh ia melewatkannya. Sebenarnya, sudah menjadi niatnya untuk langsung membuka situs itu. Ia mengurungkan niatnya. Ia sedang _chatting_ dengan Miku, kalau ia membuka situs itu, pastilah ia akan lama membalas _chat_ Miku, dan itu tidak sopan.

**Angel Tenshi**: Makasih banyak, ya.

**Yumi Arisaka**: Sama-sama aku _off_ dulu ya. sudah dari tadi online. _Bye bye_.

**Angel Tenshi**: _Bye bye!_

Ini dia kesempatan untuk mengeksplorasi situs itu. Rin tersenyum girang dan langsung membuka situs itu. Tak butuh waktu lama baginya untuk tenggelam dalam kesibukan baru.

**END OF PROLOG**

* * *

><p>Awalnya, saya berniat menjadikan cerita ini sebuah oneshoot. Sayangnya gagal karena saya capek. Jadinya, ya gitu deh -siul2-. Mind to review?<p>

sekalian juga, saya mengajak author-author sekalian berpartisipasi dalam IFA yang penjelasannya dapat dilihat di profile saya. Mungkin beberapa author sudah tahu karena telah mendapat PM dari saya :)


End file.
